Shadow Tiger
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: What if the Dragon Warrior was only chosen during times of war? Meet Dai Lang a fifteen year old White Tiger and also the youngest Dragon Warrior ever chosen, Will he accept his destiny or run from it? Tigress x Oc pairing later on.
1. I don't want any trouble

Shadow Tiger

Finally! I get around to posting this story, I almost gave up on it actually but here it is.

Read and Review

I don't own Kung Fu Panda or DreamWorks or the Cover art

What if the Dragon warrior was only chosen during times of war? Meet Dai Lang the youngest Dragon Warrior ever chosen. Will he accept his destiny as Dragon Warrior or chose a different destiny? Takes place before the first movie.

I don't want any trouble

Dai Lang, a fifteen year old White Tiger, walked into a small village in the valley of peace, he was tired from traveling for so long. He walked into a noodle shop and sat down at a table. "I'll just have a bowl of noodles." He said to the waiter. He sat there looking around the restaurant, hand hovering over one of the Dao Swords hanging from his belt.

Something didn't seem right to him. A few minutes later his order arrived and so did a pack of wolves. One of them knocked his soup off the table and demanded he give him his money. "I don't want any Trouble." Dai said. "Well it looks like you've found some." The wolf said throwing a punch at Dai, but he caught it in his fist. "Don't." he said twisting wolf's arm and kicking him into the nearby wall.

Dai stood up, drawing his Swords and faced the wolves. They charged at Dai who took a fighting stance. When the first wolf reached him Dai spun out of the way, stabbing him in the back. The others continued to attack him, Dai ducked and spun slashing with his swords, in a matter of seconds all the Wolves were dead.

"Impressive." A voice said from above and behind him causing Dai to spin around, standing behind him on a nearby roof top he saw an orange and black Tigress about his age. She jumped down and walked up to him. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Dai Lang." he answered Sheathing his swords. "I'm Tigress."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Tigress, but I have to go." "You know a place where I can stay for the night?" Dai asked. "Don't you have a family?" "I'm kind of on my own." Dai said. "You could stay at the Jade Palace." Tigress suggested. "We have enough room." "I don't think I'm Jade Palace materiel." Dai said.

"I'll just find somewhere to stay in the village." Dai said. He ended up sleeping against the wall outside the noodle shop.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open it was the middle of the night, something had caused him to wake up. He looked around but didn't see anyone. As usual he was by himself at least he thought he was. Two wolves appeared out of nowhere an attacked him. He was only half awake when one Wolf landed a blow to Dai's chest knocking him back against the wall, and the other hit him in the head, they continued hitting him until Dai managed to pull out one of his concealed Kunai daggers and stabbed one of the wolves.

The remaining wolf ran off leaving Dai lying on the ground coughing and hacking up blood. It was sheer luck Tigress found him when she did. "Are you okay?" She asked helping him up. "I've had worse." Dai said wiping his mouth. "Does your offer to stay at the Palace still stand?" he asked putting a hand on his ribs. "Of course it does." Tigress said.

She helped him up the stairs to the Palace. "Why are there so many stairs?" he asked when they finally reached the top. "Master Shifu!" Tigress called out, a small Red Panda appeared in front of them. "Who's this?" he asked seeing Dai leaning against Tigress. "Dai Lang." Tigress said he was attacked by Wolves in the village. "Hi." Dai managed to say. Shifu looked back and forth between Tigress and Dai. "Very well, he can stay the night." He said.

Tigress took Dai to his room and laid him on the bed then left. Dai was asleep fast, when he woke up the next morning he felt a little better but not by much. He sat up and saw new cloths sitting nearby. He picked them up gratefully his current cloths were very travel worn.

He quickly changed into the grey shirt and black pants on the back of the shirt he noticed a Yin Yang Symbol. He heard a knock on his door just as he slung his swords over his shoulder. "Come in." he said. Then stood up when he saw Master Shifu. "Master Shifu." He said.

"Come with me." Master Shifu said. Dai followed him to the training hall. Once there Dai saw Tigress. "Show us what you can do Dai." Master Shifu said. "Wait, you want _me_ to do all that?" Dai asked seeing the obstacle course "Yes." Master Shifu said. "Okay." Dai said doubtful he could make it to the other side unhurt but he ran forward anyway.

Dai made his way through the course until he reached the other side the flame jets nearly got him but he managed a back flip just in time to avoid getting burned. He stayed balanced on the rafter for a few seconds then jumped down.

He walked back over to Tigress and Master Shifu and bowed. "Not bad." Tigress said folding her arms, Dai smiled at her "Thanks." "Now fight Tigress." Master Shifu said. Dai drew his swords. "Without your swords." Master Shifu added. Dai smiled to himself because he had his Kunai dagger concealed in his belt.

"Alright." Dai said dropping his swords and taking a fighting stance. Tigress attacked first with a kick, Dai dodged it and blocked Tigress's punch catching her fist in his hand. Her eyes widened and he flipped her over aiming a kick at her back, but he missed and she swept his feet out from under him.

Dai landed hard on his back and Tigress pinned him there. "Dead." she said. "I don't think so." Dai said tapping his Kunai dagger against her inner thigh. "In a real fight, you'd be bleeding to death right now." Dai said. Tigress got off him and backed off.

Dai stood up and retrieved his Dao Swords then waited to see what Master Shifu said.

"Dai, would you like to train at the Jade Palace?" he asked. Dai stood there stunned at Master Shifu's offer. "It would be an honor." "Master Shifu." Dai said bowing. "Very well, Tigress show Dai his room." Master Shifu said.

"So what's it like?" Dai asked as they walked back to the barracks. "What's what like?" Tigress asked. "Living here, Training." Dai said. "I don't know." Tigress said. "Why do you ask?" Dai sighed. "I've never really had a place I could call home." "I've been on my own since my parents were killed." "I'm sorry" Tigress said. "What happened?" "I'd rather not talk about it." Dai said.

When they reached Dai's room he went inside and closed the door and laid down on his bed, deciding to catch up on some lost sleep.


	2. Training

I do not own kung fu panda

Read and review

Training

Dai tossed and turned mumbling in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, not about his parents being killed, but about had happened to him afterward.

After his parents were killed he'd been sold as a slave, when he got too old they tried to kill him and he escaped. A hand touched him on the shoulder waking him up. Dai pounced instantly tackling the person to the floor while drawing his dagger. He pinned them there holding his dagger to the person's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Tigress yelled. "Tigress?" Dai asked removing the dagger from her throat but remaining where he was. A second later he backed off standing up. "Sorry." He said. "Are you okay?" he asked hold out his hand.

But she didn't take it Dai realized She was staring at him specifically at the scars on his chest. Dai turned around and Tigress gasped. Dai's Back was covered in scars from being whipped or beaten repeatedly. In places his black tiger stripes were broken or missing.

"Did you want something Tigress?" Dai asked as he put his shirt on. "Master Shifu wants us in the Training hall." She said snapping out of her daze. "Did he say what for?" Dai asked.

"He didn't say." Tigress said. "Let's go then." Dai said running out of his room. Tigress caught up with him, as they ran Dai moved to all fours mid-stride. "Lets' see what you got Tiger." He said racing ahead. Tigress grinned and put on an extra burst of speed catching up with Dai again.

However Dai slid to a stop when he saw Master Shifu outside the Training hall Tigress on the other hand didn't and crashed into the back of Dai, they ended up in an undignified heap in front Master Shifu, who raised an eyebrow at them. "Master Shifu!" Tigress exclaimed untangling herself from Dai and standing up.

"It's good to see the two of you are getting along." Master Shifu said. "Let the Training begin."

This time instead of fighting Tigress, Dai had to work with her as a team. Everything went well, until they reached the Croc Statues. Dai lost track of Tigress and she cut in front Him, causing the statue to spin, he dodged the statue by leaning back but it still cut some of the fur off his face.

Dai ignored her mistake and reached the end of the course just after she did. "Well done students." Master Shifu said "If you wanted to disappoint me." "Dai you should keep an eye on your teammate." "Tigress, the same, your mistake could have easily injured Dai."

"Sorry Master." they both said bowing. "Now, Again!" Master Shifu said. Dai and Tigress balanced on the rim of what basically was a large green bowl. Dai wasn't quite sure what it was for until now. Luck for Him, he had pretty good balance. When Tigress attacked he jumped at her, he flipped and kicked her under the chin. Dai landed back on the rim of the bowl, so did tigress but Dai saw her struggle to regain her balance. Dai saw his chance and jumped at Tigress. She jumped out of the way and hit Dai in the back as he went past.

Dai flew several feet and landed back at the start of the course. He tried to stand back up but fell back to the floor and Tigress rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." Dai said managing to stand up with Tigress's help.

They continued training the rest of the day until Dai felt like he was going to collapse, then they trained some more. When they were going through some movements at the end of the day. Dai found himself glancing sideways at Tigress. He hoped Master Shifu wouldn't notice.

"That will be all for today students." Master Shifu said. "Yes Master." they said and rushed out of the training hall. On the way back to the Barracks Dai decided to ask Tigress out before he lost his courage. But before he even got the chance Master Shifu landed in front of them. "Dai I need to speak with you." he said. Dai Followed Master Shifu to the Hall of Hero's.

Once there Shifu faced Dai he looked irritated. "I'll get straight to the point." "Do you have feelings for my daughter?" He asked. Yes- I mean No- I-mean…. Dai said stumbling over his words. He sighed and gave up. "Yes." He said. Dai saw an opportunity and asked. "Can I ask Tigress out?" Master Shifu looked Dai over.

"Alright, but if you hurt her, I'll break you in half." Master Shifu said. Dai gulped not sure if Master Shifu was being serious or not. Dai went back to the barracks to ask Tigress out but hesitated when he reached her door, then turned and went back to his room. Unknown to him Tigress had overheard his conversation with Master Shifu and was waiting for him.

The next day Dai avoided Tigress and spent a good part of the day down in the village helping the villagers with various things. He even chased down some Croc bandits that had robbed Mr. Ping. "Here you go Mr. Ping." Dai said handing him the sack of money he'd retrieved.

Mr. Ping started to thank him but Dai noticed a cloaked figure enter the village. "Hang on to that thought." Dai said and went after the figure. "Who are you?" he asked. The figure lowered its hood reviling a Black tiger with green eyes. "Lao?" Dai asked. "Hey Dai." Lao said. "What are you doing here?" Dai asked. "And where's Feng?" "I know he's around here somewhere if you're here." A figure dropped down behind Dai and he turned around to see another tiger. "What are you two doing here?" Dai asked.

"We're here to warn you." Lao said. "There's any army on its way to the valley." "It should be here in about a week or so." "How big?" Dai asked. "Massive." Feng said. "Easily big enough to wipe out this valley and move on." "We have to tell Master Shifu." Dai said turning and racing back up to the Palace.

"Master Shifu!" he yelled bursting into the Hall of hero's. "Yes Dai?" "There's a large army approaching the valley." "It'll wipe us out." Dai said. "How do you know this?" Master Shifu asked. "A couple of my friends showed up in the village to warn me." Dai said. "I thought we had more time." Master Shifu said under his breath. "What?" Dai asked "More time for what?"

"We won't have the time to finish your training." Master Shifu said. "Training for what?" Dai asked hesitatingly. "You're training as Dragon Warrior." Master Shifu said. "Oh no." Dai said "I'm not the Dragon Warrior." "I don't want to be either." "It's your destiny Dai." Master Shifu said.

"No." Dai said backing up and running out of the Hall of Hero's. He couldn't be the Dragon Warrior he was too young. He couldn't fight an Army. Dai ran to the edge of the village, he hesitated for a second and then kept running.

Back at the Palace Tigress was looking for Dai but could find him anywhere. "Have you seen Dai anywhere?" she asked Lao who was sitting his room. "I haven't seen him since he ran off." Lao said. "He ran away?" Tigress said. "Did he say where he was going?" "I'm afraid not." Lao said. "I think that was the point." he added.

"I'm going to go look for Him." Tigress said. "No." Lao said standing up. "We need all the Warriors we can get." he said. "You have to stay here." "In case that Army shows up."

Tigress sighed "Alright, I'll stay here." She said.


	3. Pick your Destiny

Pick your Destiny

I still don't own Kung Fu Panda

Please read and review it really does help.

About a two days later, while sitting at a camp fire Dai he realized he couldn't just abandon his friends especially Tigress. Dai sighed and kicked out the fire and headed back towards the Valley of Peace. He got about halfway back when he ran into an enemy scouting party.

Crouching in the shadows Dai watched them for awhile and slowly moved further forward he stepped on a twig and stopped. "What was that?" one of the soldiers said turning towards Dai.

"It was probably nothing." one of the others said. But the other kept moving towards Dai who silently drew his Kunai Dagger. _"Come on just a little closer."_ he thought to himself gripping his dagger tightly. Eventually the other two moved off. _"Perfect."_ Dai thought. He waited until the soldier had his back to him then emerged from the shadows.

He crept up on the soldier and grabbed him from behind, stabbed him in the neck, the soldier struggled for a moment then stopped. Dai lowered the soldier's body quietly to the ground and went after the others.

As Dai got close to them a throwing star embedded itself in a tree. "We know you're out there." The soldier said throwing another star. But Dai wasn't actually over there he was in fact crouching on a thick tree branch right above the Soldiers.

Dai watched them for a little longer then drew his swords and jumped down landing silently behind one of them he killed the soldier with a quick blow to the head. The other spun around and Dai tackled him to the ground and plunged his swords into the soldier's chest.

Dai examined the bodies and found some throwing stars, he took them and hurried in the direction of the valley, he paused for a moment on the mountain overlooking the valley the sun had just started rising. It was an amazing view but he didn't have time to admire it.

He ran flat out back to the Palace and straight to the Barracks only stopping at Tigress's room. "Tigress?" He said softly. She flung the door open at the sound of his voice. "Hi." he said. "Hi!" Tigress said throwing a punch at him. "You leave here like that and all you can say is." "Hi" she said continuing to throw punches at him.

Dai managed to dodge most of them but one finally connected to his face. Dai fell over backwards holding his nose, blood seeping through his fingers. "Okay, I deserved that." Dai said standing up and still holding his nose. "Yeah you did." Tigress said aiming a kick at Dai's chest. "Whoa, hey!" "Tigress calm down." Dai said dodging the kick.

At the other end of the hallway Lao and Feng watched Tigress attacking Dai. "You think we should help?" Lao asked. "No, I'm enjoying this too much." Feng said as Dai slammed against the wall.

"ENOUGH!" Dai roared heal kicking Tigress back, drawing his swords and swinging them at Tigress, missing her by inches, He saw the look of terror on Tigress's face. "Tigress!" I'm so sorry." he said dropping his swords and rushing over. "Are you okay?" Dai said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I shouldn't have done that." Whatever Dai was going to say next was cut off as Tigress hugged him.

Feng cleared his throat loudly making both Tigress and Dai jump and break apart. "How long have you two been standing there?" Dai asked. "Since Tigress started attacking you." Feng said.

Both Dai and Tigress blushed and walked away. Dai headed to the Hall of Hero's while Tigress went to the training hall to continue training. Dai walked through the Hall of Hero's until he reached the pool at the end looking at the reflection he could see the Dragon Scroll above him.

He could also see his own reflection. He traced the faded scar by his right eye he'd received it when his parents had been killed. Dai heard something behind him and spun around to see Master Shifu. "Master Shifu!" Dai said. Startled he nearly fell back into the pool.

"Are you willing to accept your destiny?" Master Shifu asked. "As willing as I'm gonna to get." Dai said looking up at the Dragon Scroll. "I ran into a scouting party while I was out there." Dai said. "They're searching for the valley, when the scouts fail to return they'll know they've found it." Master Shifu limped past Dai and picked up a staff and started spinning it in his hands.

Like magic pedals from the peach tree appeared. Dai watched as they moved the scroll out of its position and it fell. Acting fast, Dai leaped up and snatched it out of the air. He grabbed into the wall, and then jumped back down near Master Shifu holding out the Dragon Scroll.

"Well done." He said. Dai opened the scroll he wasn't really sure what to expect, but it wasn't what he saw. His reflection. "I don't get it." he said. It's blank." "What?" Master Shifu said. "It's blank, here look." Dai said turning the Scroll so Master Shifu could see it.

Master Shifu stared at the blank scroll. "I don't understand." he said taking the scroll from Dai. "So now what?" Dai asked. "I don't know." Master Shifu said handing the scroll back to Dai and He went back to the barracks with the scroll.

Somehow word got out that the Dragon warrior had been selected and there was a party down in the village and Dai wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to celebrate. He went to Tigress's room. "Tigress?" he said knocking, the door opened. "There's a party down in the village, I was wondering if you'd like to go." "Sure." Tigress said "I'd love to."

Dai and Tigress left the palace and went down to the village. As soon as they entered the village people started to shout out. "Dragon Warrior!" "Dragon Warrior!" Dai smiled there were banners hanging across the street with Dragon's on them, in the distance he could hear music playing.

He and Tigress pushed through the crowd towards it.

The violins gave Dai an idea. "You wanna dance?" he asked Tigress. Tigress answered him by moving on to the dance floor and starting to dance with a mixture of martial arts and dancing. Dai watched her for a moment then joined her. He whispered something into her ear.

They stood apart from each other and bowed, then circled each other arm's out stretched palm's facing upwards. They spun hitting each other's forearm's Tigress Kicked at Dai who ducked below it and kicked back at Tigress. They progressed into a series of martial arts moves and dancing.

By the time the song ended they were both standing there panting. Tigress went to sit down and Dai went and got drinks. "Don't get any ideas it's just Tea." he said setting the glass in front of Tigress, they sat there listening to the music.

I know Tigress and Dai's relationship is rushed this is my first attempt at a story with a genuine relationship and i'm not sure how fast it should go. PM me if you can help it'd be appreciated.

If anyone cares the song playing while Dai and Tigress are dancing is "Awake and Alive" by Skillet I'm just too lazy to put the lyrics in and the type of dance is The Brazilian Capoeira Dance or something very similar.


	4. Warriors and theives

Part two: Warrior's and thieves

Nope, still don't own Kung Fu Panda

First off thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed my story and making it one of my most popular, keep it up.

Dai and Tigress sat at their table drinking. "Don't you think we're taking this a little fast?" Tigress asked. "What do you mean?" Dai asked "Aren't you having fun?" "I am but, I want to know if this is genuine or just… Dai raised a hand stopping her. "I've never had a real friend before." He said "What about Feng and Lao?" "Aren't they your friends?" Tigress asked Dai let out a small laugh. I meet them in Gongmen City about two years ago. "We were orphans at the time and had to steal food to survive."

(Flashback)

Thirteen year old Dai walked through the streets Gongmen city. He stopped at a vender to buy some food but realized he didn't have any money. His stomach growled loudly and he walked away, a short while later he paused by a nice looking restaurant the food inside smelled great.

Dai looked at his reflection in the glass he was a street rat his fur was dirty from a lack of washing, his cloths were torn and faded. The only thing he possessed were the swords on his back. They weren't going to let him in looking like this so he'd have to steal the food.

He crept around to the back to where Lao and Feng were waiting for him they'd sneak in through the back door. At least that was the plan until they found the door was locked.

Dai looked around and saw a window "we'll have more luck with the window." Dai said pointing and jumping up and climbing up the wall. "Keep an eye out for guards okay." Dai said slipping in through the window. Once inside he found himself in the kitchen right where he wanted to be, Dai dropped silently to the floor and started grabbing food.

He grabbed a large sack and filled it with as much food as he could and picked up a loaf of bread and took a bite out of it. Thief! The yell made Dai nearly jump out of his skin he spun around and saw a cook. Dai ran out of the kitchen kicking open the door. "Time to go!" he said running past the two Tigers. They jumped up and ran across the roof tops.

They were soon joined by Soldiers Dai slowed to a stop and handed the sack to Feng. "Keep going, I'll catch up." he said drawing his swords. The Tiger took the sack and ran off. The soldiers hesitated unwilling to attack a child, that's exactly what Dai had been counting on He yelled and charged at them. Jumping into the air Dai flipped and landed behind them and cut them down.

Something flew past his head and Dai saw archers taking aim at him. Quickly he picked up one of the soldiers shields and crouched behind it as the arrows flew towards him. The shield shook from the impacts then it stopped and Dai looked over the top of the shield and started running again while the archers readied more arrows.

He caught up with the two tigers just as more arrows were let loose. Dai spun and caught most of them on his shield and kept moving catching up Feng and Lao. They jumped down off the roof and slipped into an alley. They sat down and opened up the sack and started eating.

It was the best tasting food Dai had ever tried. "Where'd you get those swords?" Feng asked chewing on an apple. "Let's just say the owner didn't need them anymore." Dai said tossing an apple core away. Dai heard a clap of thunder and looked up. "_Great._" He thought, a second later the heavens opened.

The three of them were soaked in seconds they ducked into a nearby building to get out of the rain. Dai shook himself getting the water off and looked around. "Uh oh." He said. "What?" Feng asked. "We just broke into someone's house." Dai said. Feng hissed. "We have to get out of here." he said. Dai heard a crash and quietly moved towards it. "What are you doing?" Lao whispered. "Quiet." Dai said creeping forward.

He crouched down and peaked around a corner and saw a pack of wolves. One of them glanced towards him and he ducked back. "They're robbing the place." Dai whispered to Lao and Feng. "We have to do something." "No we don't." Feng said, Dai hissed at him. "Fine." Feng said. Dai emerged from around the corner swords drawn. "Hey!" He shouted taking a fighting stance. "Get out of here!"

The wolves turned and laughed at him. "What are you going to do about it kid." The leader said. "This." Dai said. Leaping into the air and coming down on top of the wolf stabbing him in the chest. Feng rushed in and took on the other wolf with a pair of Kunai daggers. Lao didn't have a weapon so he used his teeth and claws instead. The fight was over remarkably fast. Lao had received some minor injuries but they were okay. Dai sheathed his swords went over to the home owner "Are you okay?" he asked. The home owner turned out to be grateful and insisted they stay, they weren't about to argue about it.

For the first time in awhile things were starting look up for Dai. For the first time Dai had a warm place to sleep and he was able to clean himself up a little. His fur was once again its normal white and black. The next day while walking down the street Dai saw some wolves harassing a food vendor.

"Pick on someone else." Dai said. "What are you going to do about it?" one of wolves said. Dai crossed his arms and Lao and Feng jumped down next to him. They yelled and charged at the wolves.

(End flashback)

Dai sat at the table holding his drink. "Are you okay?" Tigress asked. "I'm sorry, what?" Dai asked shaking himself. "You seemed distracted by something." "It's nothing, I'm fine." Dai said taking a drink of his Tea. "Maybe we should get back to the palace." He said standing up and leaving.

Tigress got up to follow him as she caught up to him they both heard the snap of a bow string. Dai whirled around in time to see Tigress turn towards the noise and fall back as an arrow hit her chest. Dai had time to glimpse an assassin dressed in black run off. Dai rushed to tigress's side. Blood was already coming out of her mouth telling Dai she'd been hit in a lung.

"Someone get help!" Dai shouted holding Tigress's head. "Come on Tigress hold on." He said.

Don't freak out Tigress isn't going to die, but she will be out of action for awhile.

On a side note if you watch the first Kung Fu Panda when Po is going through the Hall of Hero's you can see a pair of swords like Dai's in the background.


	5. Assassin

Assassin

I don't own kung fu panda

Read and Review

Feng and Lao appeared at Dai's side. "Stay with her." he said standing up and running off. "Wait… where are you going?" Feng asked. Dai didn't answer, he just kept running. He was going to track down that assassin and kill him.

Dai jumped up on the roof tops and broke into a run the assassin couldn't have gotten far. Dai ran to the edge of the village and sure enough he saw the assassin in the distance. Dai snarled and ran after him on all fours. He managed to get decently close before the first arrow landed near him followed quickly by another one. Dai continued to dodge more arrows as he got closer. _"How is he firing so fast?"_ he wondered.

He leaped off the roof twisted in the air and landed near the assassin drawing his swords. Dai stared at the assassin eyes filled with rage. The stared at each other and Dai noticed the crossbow. _"That explains a lot."_ He thought. An Arrow flew past Dai's neck cutting him a little, he winced from the pain. He looked back at the assassin in time to see him charging at him, Kodachi Sword in hand.

(Kodachi Sword smaller version of the katana usually used to train children)

Dai dodged the sword but the assassin twisted kicked Dai in the chest. He stumbled back and blocked another attack with his swords and knocked the assassin back and swung his swords at his neck missing but cutting the assassin's mask revealing part of a face. Dai disarmed the assassin with his next move the sword flew out of his hands.

Dai's excitement was very short lived as the assassin produced two concealed blades from inside his sleeves. Oh come on! Dai said. The assassin charged at him again, Dai barely got his swords up in time to block the blades from slicing him, while they fought Dai kicked the assassin back. Dai managed to break one of the assassin's blades they weren't very strong.

The assassin cut Dai on the back of the hand as they fought with his remaining blade, it stung and Dai ignored it until his vision started getting blurry. He shook his head trying to clear his vision but it didn't help. "What did you do to me?" he asked dropping his swords. Dai staggered and fell to the ground. "Neurotoxins." The assassin said.

"It's not permanent, it'll only last an hour or so." "But by then your girlfriend will be dead and I'll be gone." All Dai could do was snarl at the assassin. Just before he blacked out.

Dai's eyes suddenly snapped open and, he was back in his room in the Jade Palace. Lao or Feng must have found him and brought him back here. _"Tigress!"_ He thought and quickly got up and rushed out of his room to Tigress's. Dai opened the door and saw Tigress laying on her bed her back to him and he could see the bandages crossing her back and shoulders. He stayed there for a moment then closed the door and sighed.

He went to the Training Hall and attacked the Croc dummies yelling in frustration he kicked and punched at them until none were left and he stood there panting in a circle of destroyed dummies. Dai left the Training Hall and sat on the stairs outside, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. If Tigress died he'd never forgive himself.

He felt like it was his fault Tigress had gotten hurt. "Are you okay?" Dai turned and saw Feng standing behind him. "I'll be fine I'm just worried about Tigress." Dai said.

"Why don't we head into the village and get something to eat?" Feng asked. "Sounds good." Dai said standing up. As they walked both Dai and Feng saw a figure on the roof of the barracks slip in through a window and broke into a flat out run that window was to Tigress's room.

"Go around." "I'll go in through the window." Dai said to Feng and they split up. Dai looked at the window and realized he wouldn't fit He'd have to go in through the wall.

"_This is going to hurt."_ Dai thought and crashed through the wall tackling the assassin just before the knife came down on Tigress. The assassin kicked Dai off and he crashed through the wall into Feng's room next door. Dai leapt to his feet and threw one of his throwing stars, missing by inches. The assassin charged at Dai holding a dagger. He swung it at Dai who jumped back remembering what had happened last time. Dai spun kicking the dagger out of the assassin's hand it flew across the room and embedded itself in the wall.

Dai reached for his Kunai dagger and realized he didn't have it he'd left it and his swords in his room. Dai back pedaled blocking the assassin's punches. Dai may not have his swords but he wasn't totally defenseless he growled and extended his claws and took a fighting stance.

The assassin attacked and Dai sliced his arm with his claws. The Assassin yelled and stumbled backwards nearly tripping. Dai noticed the stumble suddenly something didn't seem right to Dai. The assassin attacked again. Dai spun out of the way and grabbed him from behind forcing him to the floor and tore his mask off. Underneath it Dai saw a young Snow Leopard. Not only that but it was one he recognized, just then Feng showed up. Dai pulled the Leopard to his feet and shoved him towards Feng. "Take him to the prison I want to ask him a few questions." Dai said. Dai went back to Tigress's room to check on her and saw her awake and sitting up, again her back was to him, she was staring at the hole in her wall. "Are you okay?" Dai asked making her jump and spin around ready to attack.

She relaxed when she saw Dai. Then blushed when she realized she wasn't wearing her shirt only the bandages covered her. She quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it on wincing as it passed over the bandages.

"What happened?" she asked. An assassin tried to kill you, _twice_ Dai said. "Why?" "I don't know." Dai said. "But I'll figure it out." "Feng took the assassin to the jail in the village." "Let's go." Tigress said standing up she took a few steps and stumbled, Dai caught her and said "Maybe you should stay here." She glared at him. "Right." Dai said looking at the hole he'd made in the wall. "You can stay in my room then." Dai said he helped her down the hallway to his room.

Dai lowered Tigress onto his bed. "You need anything?" he asked. "A bowl of noodles would be nice." Tigress said. "Alright then." Dai said. He left the Palace and went down to Mr. Ping's noodle shop. "Dai what can I get for you?" Mr. Ping said. "Hey Mr. Ping." "I just need a bowl of noodles for Tigress." Dai said. "Oh, getting serious are you?" Mr. Ping said. Dai didn't answer. _"Let him think whatever he wants."_ Dai thought. Taking the bowl of noodles back up to the Palace.

"Here ya go." Dai said handing Tigress the bowl. "Thanks." Tigress said smiling. "No problem, Mr. Ping has the best noodles in the valley." Dai said sitting next to her. Tigress started to say something but Dai stopped her saying. "You hear that?" He asked standing up. A second later an explosion tore the barracks. Dai grabbed Tigress and shielded her from the explosion.

Dai up on to all fours pushing the debris off them, coughing from the smoke "Are you okay?" he asked Tigress. He heard voices call out to them "Dai!" "Tigress!" "We're over here!" Dai said loudly, still coughing. A minute later the debris was cleared by Feng and Master Shifu. "What happened?" Dai rasped. Helping Tigress to stand up. Aside from a few burns she was unharmed thanks to Dai.

I'm not sure Master Shifu said but as of now, the Jade Palace is at war.

Normally this isn't something I'd do, but I like to commission some cover art for Shadow Tiger, I have no artistic talent at all. PM me if you're interested. I'm also on Deviantart same name so you can message me there too.

-Avatardragontrainer


	6. Shadow

Shadow

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Thanks to kaiismyboyfriend for my new cover art

And Thanks to Animation Universe 2005 for your review's

Due to the success of Shadow Tiger I've started to work on a Sequel Featuring Dai and Tigress's adopted son Kai and Peng along with some of the other KFP characters Like Po. It'll take place more during The Legends of Awesomeness.

"Has anyone seen Lao?" Dai asked sitting on the ground near the barracks, Tigress was next to him still coughing. Their fur was singed a bit, but other than that they were fine. Feng brought him a glass of water. "I haven't seen him." Feng said. Dai stood up and ran back to the burning rubble of the Barracks. There wasn't much left. Dai tried to remember where Lao's room was and started digging.

"Lao!" he shouted as he dug. Tigress and Feng joined him a moment later. They dug through the rubble for nearly an hour before Dai found him and stopped digging. Lao was buried under what was left of his room. The three of them pulled the remaining debris off Lao. Dai crouched down by his friend, His eyes were half closed and there was a large gash in the side of his head. He was dead. Dai closed Lao's eyes and stood up and fought back tears as he looked at his dead friend. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tigress.

Dai continued to dig in the rubble looking for his weapons. He found them buried in the remains of his room. Dai slung his swords over his back and continued digging for his daggers. He found them and placed them on his belt. Master Shifu called them to the Training hall and Dai walked away from the Barracks.

When Dai got there he saw three sets of battle armor he assumed they were for him, Tigress and Feng. "The Jade Palace is at war." Mater Shifu said. "Dai, I want you to go on a scouting mission and find out how big this army is." "Find out everything you can and get back here as fast as you can." "What about Tigress and Feng?" Dai asked "They'll stay here just in case." Master Shifu said. Dai put on his armor and slung his swords over his shoulder his daggers went on his hips. Instead of a helmet Dai wore a black face mask. "How do I look?" he asked Tigress. "Good." Tigress said. Dai left the training hall and climbed up on top of the Jade Palace and sat down looking down over the valley watching the sun setting.

Normally it was Dai's favorite place to be the view was amazing, but now all Dai could think about was the coming war. Tigress joined him a minute later. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine I guess." Dai said as Tigress sat down next to him. Neither of them said anything for awhile. They just watched the sun go down.

"I guess I should be going." Dai said standing up. "What if you don't come back?" Tigress asked. "I'll be fine Tigress." Dai said. Then Tigress did something unexpected she grabbed him and kissed him. Dai kissed her back then let go and was about to jump off the roof when he paused. "I love you Ti." He said over his shoulder then jumped plummeting to the village below he twisted at the last second and landed on a roof top, then raced out of the village.

The journey took Dai a few days but he finally made it to the enemy encampment just as it started raining that was good it would help conceal him along with the dark of the night. He had just been had been chosen as the Dragon Warrior and he was already on the frontlines of a war with all of China at stake.

Dai crept up on a lone guard and killed him, he fell to into the mud with a splash Dai winced slightly at the sound if the enemy found out he was here he'd be the shortest lived Dragon Warrior ever. Dressed in his black armor and face mask Dai blended against the night only his eyes were visible as he crept closer to the enemy encampment. When Dai saw the amount of enemy soldiers he stopped breathing for a second.

The camp was enormous! There had to be thousands of them! Dai looked at the camp the soldiers he could see were well armed and armored, and he had to sneak into the middle of all that. _"Great."_ Dai thought to himself and crept forward keeping to the shadows. There were plenty of places for him to hide in this massive camp. Right now Dai was crouched between two tents. He watched as two soldiers walked past him keeping a firm grip on his dagger Dai ran across and slid under cart just as more soldiers appeared.

One of them stopped in front of Dai he was so close Dai could see the scuff marks on his boots. Dai had no idea how long this soldier was going to remain here. But he didn't want to wait around until he decided to move. Quietly Dai slipped out from under the cart and attacked the soldier and with one quick move Dai snapped his neck, He lowered the body to the ground and rolled it under the cart to keep it hidden.

Dai slipped back between the tents trying to make his way to the large Command Tent that he knew had to be somewhere around here. A squad of soldiers appeared and Dai slipped into a nearby tent. Luckily it was empty and waited for the soldiers to pass him by. After they passed Dai peaked his head out the flap and looked around. Seeing the coast was clear Dai sprinted across the road.

"Hey!" the voice nearly gave Dai a heart attack and he spun around and saw a Wolf. Dai was about to throw his dagger at the wolf when he handed Dai a scroll. "Take this to the Command tent." The wolf said. It took Dai a second to realize he was being mistaken for a soldier with his armor on. "Sure, okay." Dai said tucking the scroll into his belt. "Um, which way is it?" he asked. The wolf growled slightly but pointed Dai in the right direction. Dai waited until the wolf was out of sight than opened the scroll.

On it was a map of China with different targets marked out one of them was the Valley of Peace another Gongmen City. Dai rolled the scroll back up and tucked it back into his belt. Just as an alarm rang out, it was time to go! They must have found the body, caring a little less about stealth now Dai ran through the camp. Knocking a couple soldiers over as he went past.

Dai made it to the tree line he'd been in earlier and jumped up onto the branches and kept going leaping from branch to branch. Dai heard a sound behind him and a second later the branch exploded, Dai leapt to another on as it fell to the ground bellow. Park of the tree trunk blew up next to him. They were shooting at him with cannons! Dai yelled as more cannon balls impacted near him and leapt out of the tree onto another. He had to move fast if he didn't want to get hit. Dai leaped from branch to branch as fast as he could.

But eventually one of the branches he landed on was hit as Dai tired to jump off, both him and the branch fell to the ground below. Dai twisted at the last second and landed on all fours. The impact hurt but he could still walk, Dai stood up and ran off as arrow's started flying past him. A cannon ball hit a tree in front of him and it fell blocking his path.

Dai slid to a stop in front of the fallen tree and started to climb up it as arrows flew past him or hit the tree trunk. One grazed the side of his head cutting his mask. Dai tore it off and tossed it aside and jumped down on the other side of the tree trunk. Dai spun around drawing his swords to deflect more incoming arrows. As Dai backed up he tripped on something and fell backwards, the wolves rushed him.

Dai fought them off and got back to his feet panting only to be knocked back down again. He saw one of the wolves about to stab down with his sword and threw his arm up to shield himself. Dai yelled in pain as the sword cut through his fore arm the blade stopping inches above his head. The wolf pulled the sword back out and Dai yelled again holding his arm. The wolf must have hit something important because Dai's vision was already starting to black out.

He felt the wolf reach down and take the scroll back. "Leave him be, he'll be dead from blood loss soon enough." The wolf said. Dai laid there his vision fading in and out. _"I'm sorry Tigress."_ he thought before he passed out.


	7. Showdown

Shadow

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Thanks to kaiismyboyfriend for my new cover art

And Thanks to Animation Universe 2005 for your review's

Due to the success of Shadow Tiger I've started to work on a Sequel Featuring Dai and Tigress's adopted son Kai and Peng along with some of the other KFP characters Like Po. It'll take place more during The Legends of Awesomeness.

"Has anyone seen Lao?" Dai asked sitting on the ground near the barracks, Tigress was next to him still coughing. Their fur was singed a bit, but other than that they were fine. Feng brought him a glass of water. "I haven't seen him." Feng said. Dai stood up and ran back to the burning rubble of the Barracks. There wasn't much left. Dai tried to remember where Lao's room was and started digging.

"Lao!" he shouted as he dug. Tigress and Feng joined him a moment later. They dug through the rubble for nearly an hour before Dai found him and stopped digging. Lao was buried under what was left of his room. The three of them pulled the remaining debris off Lao. Dai crouched down by his friend, His eyes were half closed and there was a large gash in the side of his head. He was dead. Dai closed Lao's eyes and stood up and fought back tears as he looked at his dead friend. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tigress.

Dai continued to dig in the rubble looking for his weapons. He found them buried in the remains of his room. Dai slung his swords over his back and continued digging for his daggers. He found them and placed them on his belt. Master Shifu called them to the Training hall and Dai walked away from the Barracks.

When Dai got there he saw three sets of battle armor he assumed they were for him, Tigress and Feng. "The Jade Palace is at war." Mater Shifu said. "Dai, I want you to go on a scouting mission and find out how big this army is." "Find out everything you can and get back here as fast as you can." "What about Tigress and Feng?" Dai asked "They'll stay here just in case." Master Shifu said. Dai put on his armor and slung his swords over his shoulder his daggers went on his hips. Instead of a helmet Dai wore a black face mask. "How do I look?" he asked Tigress. "Good." Tigress said. Dai left the training hall and climbed up on top of the Jade Palace and sat down looking down over the valley watching the sun setting.

Normally it was Dai's favorite place to be the view was amazing, but now all Dai could think about was the coming war. Tigress joined him a minute later. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine I guess." Dai said as Tigress sat down next to him. Neither of them said anything for awhile. They just watched the sun go down.

"I guess I should be going." Dai said standing up. "What if you don't come back?" Tigress asked. "I'll be fine Tigress." Dai said. Then Tigress did something unexpected she grabbed him and kissed him. Dai kissed her back then let go and was about to jump off the roof when he paused. "I love you Ti." He said over his shoulder then jumped plummeting to the village below he twisted at the last second and landed on a roof top, then raced out of the village.

The journey took Dai a few days but he finally made it to the enemy encampment just as it started raining that was good it would help conceal him along with the dark of the night. He had just been had been chosen as the Dragon Warrior and he was already on the frontlines of a war with all of China at stake.

Dai crept up on a lone guard and killed him, he fell to into the mud with a splash Dai winced slightly at the sound if the enemy found out he was here he'd be the shortest lived Dragon Warrior ever. Dressed in his black armor and face mask Dai blended against the night only his eyes were visible as he crept closer to the enemy encampment. When Dai saw the amount of enemy soldiers he stopped breathing for a second.

The camp was enormous! There had to be thousands of them! Dai looked at the camp the soldiers he could see were well armed and armored, and he had to sneak into the middle of all that. _"Great."_ Dai thought to himself and crept forward keeping to the shadows. There were plenty of places for him to hide in this massive camp. Right now Dai was crouched between two tents. He watched as two soldiers walked past him keeping a firm grip on his dagger Dai ran across and slid under cart just as more soldiers appeared.

One of them stopped in front of Dai he was so close Dai could see the scuff marks on his boots. Dai had no idea how long this soldier was going to remain here. But he didn't want to wait around until he decided to move. Quietly Dai slipped out from under the cart and attacked the soldier and with one quick move Dai snapped his neck, He lowered the body to the ground and rolled it under the cart to keep it hidden.

Dai slipped back between the tents trying to make his way to the large Command Tent that he knew had to be somewhere around here. A squad of soldiers appeared and Dai slipped into a nearby tent. Luckily it was empty and waited for the soldiers to pass him by. After they passed Dai peaked his head out the flap and looked around. Seeing the coast was clear Dai sprinted across the road.

"Hey!" the voice nearly gave Dai a heart attack and he spun around and saw a Wolf. Dai was about to throw his dagger at the wolf when he handed Dai a scroll. "Take this to the Command tent." The wolf said. It took Dai a second to realize he was being mistaken for a soldier with his armor on. "Sure, okay." Dai said tucking the scroll into his belt. "Um, which way is it?" he asked. The wolf growled slightly but pointed Dai in the right direction. Dai waited until the wolf was out of sight than opened the scroll.

On it was a map of China with different targets marked out one of them was the Valley of Peace another Gongmen City. Dai rolled the scroll back up and tucked it back into his belt. Just as an alarm rang out, it was time to go! They must have found the body, caring a little less about stealth now Dai ran through the camp. Knocking a couple soldiers over as he went past.

Dai made it to the tree line he'd been in earlier and jumped up onto the branches and kept going leaping from branch to branch. Dai heard a sound behind him and a second later the branch exploded, Dai leapt to another on as it fell to the ground bellow. Park of the tree trunk blew up next to him. They were shooting at him with cannons! Dai yelled as more cannon balls impacted near him and leapt out of the tree onto another. He had to move fast if he didn't want to get hit. Dai leaped from branch to branch as fast as he could.

But eventually one of the branches he landed on was hit as Dai tired to jump off, both him and the branch fell to the ground below. Dai twisted at the last second and landed on all fours. The impact hurt but he could still walk, Dai stood up and ran off as arrow's started flying past him. A cannon ball hit a tree in front of him and it fell blocking his path.

Dai slid to a stop in front of the fallen tree and started to climb up it as arrows flew past him or hit the tree trunk. One grazed the side of his head cutting his mask. Dai tore it off and tossed it aside and jumped down on the other side of the tree trunk. Dai spun around drawing his swords to deflect more incoming arrows. As Dai backed up he tripped on something and fell backwards, the wolves rushed him.

Dai fought them off and got back to his feet panting only to be knocked back down again. He saw one of the wolves about to stab down with his sword and threw his arm up to shield himself. Dai yelled in pain as the sword cut through his fore arm the blade stopping inches above his head. The wolf pulled the sword back out and Dai yelled again holding his arm. The wolf must have hit something important because Dai's vision was already starting to black out.

He felt the wolf reach down and take the scroll back. "Leave him be, he'll be dead from blood loss soon enough." The wolf said. Dai laid there his vision fading in and out. _"I'm sorry Tigress."_ he thought before he passed out.


	8. Before the Storm

Before the Storm

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

Dai sat crouched on top of the Jade Palace holding a Katana, looking over the Valley it seemed so peaceful from up here. But Dai knew it was chaos down there with the villagers being evacuated. He jumped down and walked into the Training Hall which had also been serving as there temporary Barracks. Behind a screen he saw Tigress changing into her armor.

Over the last few days he and Tigress and gotten closer spending a lot of time together they even slept next to each other. Even if it was mostly just to irritate Shifu. Tigress walked out from behind the screen wearing black armor like Dai's. "You look Amazing." Dai said. "Here" he said holding out the Katana. "This is for you." "Thanks." Tigress said slinging the sword over her shoulder. Dai looked at how she had it slung and walked around behind her.

He grabbed the sword and adjusted its position. "Reach back and grab the sword." He said. Tigress grabbed her Katana and pulled it out of its sheath in one smooth motion. "Perfect." Dai said. Tigress sheathed the sword and faced Dai. Anything that might have happened next was interrupted by Feng who burst into the Training Hall.

"The Armies almost here." he said making Dai and Tigress move away from each other. "Any sign of Tai Lung?" Dai asked. "Nothing, it's like he just disappeared." Feng said. Dai knew Tai Lung has escaped on the way back to Chorh-Gom prison and was on his way to the valley. "How the evacuation going?" Dai asked "Most of the village has already been evacuated." Feng said "We're just waiting on a few stranglers."

Dai sighed and sat on the floor "How do they expect us to stop an Army?" he asked. "You're the Dragon Warrior it'll be fine." Feng said. "Oh come on!" Dai said "Who are we kidding?" "I'm no Dragon Warrior." "My first mission I nearly get killed _twice_." "And let China's most dangerous criminal go." "You're being too hard on yourself" Tigress said crouching down next to Dai "Everyone makes mistakes."

Dai stood up and left the Training Hall and went down to the village. It was kind of weird the place was a ghost town. Even Mr. Ping's Noodle shop was closed. Dai walked through the village almost wishing for something to happen. Dai heard someone calling for help and followed it to the prison. Dai tried the door and found it locked. "Figures." Dai said and kicked the door open knocking it clear off its hinges.

Inside there was a small holding cell and inside was the assassin who'd attacked Tigress. "Dragon Warrior!" The assassin said standing up. Dai was surprised he'd been left behind. "I'm going to give you one chance to redeem yourself." Dai said. "Help us defend the valley and I'll drop the charges against you." Dai expected him to argue. But instead he agreed right away. "Of course I'll help." He said "Just get me out of here." "I never wanted to hurt Tigress just to scare you off." "Alright, stand back." Dai said. Dai heard a rumble outside. The bombardment had started.

Dai kicked at the cell door as a cannon ball crashed through the wall and started a fire. Dai kicked at the door again as the fire rapidly grew. On the third kick the door flew open. As another cannon ball crashed through the wall knocking the young Snow Leopard to the floor "Come On!" Dai said helping him up. They ran out of the prison just as the building collapsed. They ran through the bombardment dodging cannonballs. A cannon ball hit a chimney causing it to fall in front of them. They leaped over it and kept running they were nearly at the Jade Palace Stairs when a cannon ball landed directly in front of them.

It knocked both of them to ground Dai got up on all fours, dazed his ears ringing from the explosion. Dai stood up and saw a figure approaching them. It was Tai Lung! Still a little dazed Dai took a fighting stance. Tai Lung charged at Dai and hit him before he had the chance to draw his swords. Dai blocked his next punch and hit Tai Lung in the chest. Tai Lung kicked at Dai who dodged it and reached back for his swords and realized he didn't have them, again!

"Dragon Warrior!" Dai turned and the Assassin tossed him one of his Kodachi Swords. Dai caught it and spun it in his hand, a cannon ball landed nearby showering them with dirt. Tai Lung attacked Dai again Dai twisted out of the way slicing Tai Lung on the side. Tai Lung turned around and charged at Dai who leaped into the air twisting around he landed behind Tai Lung and stabbed him in the back with the sword. Tai Lung fell to the ground and Dai pulled the sword out. Tai Lung suddenly rolled over and kicked Dai in the head.

Dai reeled back and nearly fell Tai Lung took advantage of it and attacked Dai as cannon balls rained down around them. Dai slammed into a wall and Tai Lung punched him in the chest, armor or not it still hurt and Dai felt ribs crack a second punch and they broke completely, Dai collapsed to the ground coughing up blood. Tai Lung kicked away Dai's sword. And rolled Dai onto his back. "Now I will become the rightful Dragon Warrior." Tai Lung said. I…Don't…Think…So… Dai said. Seeing Tigress behind Tai Lung with her Katana. She stabbed Tai Lung, in the back, Dai saw the blade stick out of his chest. Tigress pulled the blade out of Tai Lung and he fell forward. Tigress rushed over Dai and helped him up.

"We have to get him back up to the Palace." she said. They carried Dai back up to the Palace, once there Tigress asked who the Assassin was. "I'm Lang." the Assassin said. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." "It doesn't matter now." Tigress said removing Dai's chest plate underneath she saw Dai's skin was broken and bleeding in multiple places, his normally white fur was stained with red.

"Get me some bandages!" She said. Feng rushed off to find some Bandages for Dai. He returned quickly and Tigress started wrapping Dai's chest causing him to yelp in pain. When she was finished she laid him back down on the floor of the Training Hall. "So… Now what?" Feng asked. They all heard a horn and rushed outside.

Standing at the top of the Jade Palace stairs they could see the Army marching into the Village, they looked at each other. The invasion had begun.

Stay tuned for the multi part conclusion "Dragon's fall."


	9. Dragon's Fall Part 1

Dragon's fall part 1

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

"What do we do?" Feng asked. "Lang stay here with Dai." Tigress said "If anyone that's not us comes through these doors kill them." "Right." Lang said going back inside the Training Hall.

"What's going?" Dai asked when Lang entered the Training Hall. "The Armies arrived and entered the village." Lang said. "Tigress and Feng are going down to fight it." "We have to help them." Dai said moving away from the wall and nearly falling. Lang caught him and kept him upright. "You're in no condition to help anyone Dragon Warrior." He said.

Down in the village

Tigress pulled her Katana out of a dead soldier and moved on to another one. She glanced up and saw Feng crouched on top of a building he jumped down into a mass of soldiers. She watched him cut his way through enemy soldiers. In the distance Tigress heard the sound of cannons and saw the cannon balls fly over head towards the Jade Palace. "Feng!" she shouted. "Take care of those cannons!"

"Right!" Feng shouted back running off to deal with the cannons. Feng charged at the first cannon and leaped into the air just as it fired, he landed on top of it and killed the gunner. He then loaded and took control of the cannon and turned it on the others and fired. The other cannon exploded, Feng laughed repeated to process destroying the remaining cannons.

Back at the Training Hall

Cannon balls started crashing through the walls, and blowing the doors off the hinges. Lang spun around and saw soldiers streaming through the opening. He turned back and looked at Dai who was barely awake and drew his sword. Soldiers with Crossbows appeared and fired at him. Lang flipped into the air avoiding or deflecting the arrows with his sword. Lang landed in a crouch in front of the soldiers and charged at them.

Back down in the valley

Feng stood by the wreckage of the cannons but he was still hearing cannon balls flying over head. _"They must have other cannons placed around the valley."_ he thought. More began soldiers entering the valley. "We have to fall back to the Palace!" He said to Tigress. "There's too many!" Feng said swinging his sword at a nearby soldier. "No!" "We have to hold our ground!" Tigress said kicking a soldier back and slashing him across the chest. Tigress received a cut to the upper arm and yelled dropping her Katana. Feng killed the soldier but was forced away from Tigress by the amount of soldiers.

Training Hall.

Lang cut and sliced his way through the enemy soldiers until he was sure they were all dead. Once he was sure he helped Dai up they had to leave the Training Hall before it fell to the ground. They left the Training Hall, it wasn't long before Soldiers appeared and Lang had to set Dai down to fight. But the soldiers weren't going to give him the chance, while his back was turned they attacked him Lang only dodged the attack because he heard the soldier's footsteps and spun out of the way at the last second.

He grabbed the soldiers arm and bend it backwards breaking it He kicked the soldier back into his comrades knocking them all over. Then drew his sword and charged at them. Lang stabbed his sword through the first soldier pulled it out and spun to the side and stabbed another. Lang produced his concealed blade and slashed the next soldier in the neck with it. A second later He caught a soldier's blade with it and stabbed him in the gut with his sword.

Back in the valley both Tigress and Feng had been pushed back to the foot of the jade palace stairs and were growing tired and had collected a number of injuries. Tigress was sure she had at least one broken rib her arm hurt from the cut she'd received earlier. She kicked at a soldier knocking him back. "Fall back to the Palace!" she said backing up the stairs as she deflected incoming arrows. However she missed one and it grazed the side of her head. Tigress yelled and spun falling to the ground she put her hand on the side of her head. Feng rushed over to her and helped her up it must have been a deep cut because the side of Tigress's head was already covered in blood.

Feng helped Tigress the stairs as fast as he could. Feng could feel arrows hitting the back of his armor as he helped Tigress up the stairs. Feng wished he had something to shoot back at them. Then as if to answer his wish a spear landed next to him. "That'll work." he said picking it up and throwing it back at the soldiers impaling one of them and knocking several more off the stairs. They eventually reached the top to see the burning remains of the Training Hall. "Oh no." Feng said. He turned and saw soldiers trying to break into the Hall of Warriors. He rushed over and cut them down and opened the door.

Lang and Dai heard the sound of fighting right outside the door and took a fighting stance neither of them had much more fight left but they'd rather go down fighting. When the door opened revealing Feng and Tigress Lang dropped his sword and nearly broke down crying he was so glad to see them.

Feng walked into the Hall of Warrior's and saw at least two dozen dead enemy soldiers lying on the floor. When he saw Lang standing there, bloodied and blood stained sword at the ready, he rushed over. Lang dropped his sword and fell to his knees sobbing. (Remember Lang's only about Twelve years old and not used to large scale combat)

Soon the Hall of Warriors started to shake from cannon fire. They raced for the door but they paused when as one of the pillars started to fall over. "Move!" Dai yelled shoving Tigress out of the way. Dai tried to move out of the way too but the pillar came down on his leg trapping him. The others managed to get him out but his right lower leg was crushed.

"What do we do now?" Feng asked holding Dai upright. "You must flee the valley." They all spun around to see Master Shifu standing behind them. "Where have you been?" Feng asked "We needed you're help!" "I left to secure some reinforcements." Master Shifu said. "So…. are they coming?" Feng asked. Master Shifu took a moment to answer then said. "No." "We're on our own."

"They want Dai." He said. "If he's going to survive this battle you must flee the valley." "I'll stay behind to give you a chance to get away." "Shifu no!" Tigress said. "I'll stay too." Feng said. "You three have to go." "But…" Tigress started to say but Dai cut her off. "He's right." Dai said standing up. "We have to leave the valley and come back to fight another day." "None of us are in any shape to fight." As if to prove his own point Dai fell to the floor his leg unable to support his weight. Tigress came over and helped him up as Dai leaned on Tigress for support Master Shifu walked over and looked at them both.

"Take care of my Daughter." He said to Dai. "Yes sir." Dai said. At that moment the doors to the hall of Warriors Burst open. "Go!" Master Shifu shouted rushing forward with Feng. Lang pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground and he rushed out the back of the Hall of Warriors with Dai and Tigress only to meet more soldiers. Lang made quick work of the soldiers and they moved on. As they fled the Valley Dai looked back at the burning Jade Palace that had been his home. He hoped Master Shifu and Feng had bought them enough time. He briefly wondered if they might still be alive but quickly discounted it.

They set up camp just outside the valley Tigress set Dai on the ground to find some firewood, and Lang left to scout the area. Tigress returned a few minutes later with an arm full of fire wood but as she kneeled down to place it in the fire she winced in pain holding chest. "Are you okay?" Dai asked. "I'm fine." Tigress said. Dai got up anyway and limped over to Tigress and touched her side causing her to yelp in pain. "You should let me take a look at that." Dai said. After a moment or two, Tigress sighed and lifted her top enough for Dai to see the large bruise on her side. He touched it and she winched and moved away from him. "We should at least wrap it." Dai said. Tigress heard fabric tearing and turned around to see Dai tearing his shirt into strips to make bandages for her.

"So…do you want me to leave for a second?" Dai asked. "No, it'll be alright." Tigress said taking the strips, getting up and going to the edge of the camp, her back to him. Dai watched her for a moment looking at the black tiger strips on her back, they were beautiful. Dai exhaled and turned around. A minute later Tigress said he could turn back around. A few minutes later Lang returned saying. "There's no one around for miles." "I circled back around to the Valley to see what was happening, the whole place is occupied." "The Jade Palace was mostly burned to the ground." "What about Master Shifu and Feng?" Dai asked. Lang shook his head "I couldn't find them anywhere." He said "I'm sorry."


	10. Dragon's Fall part two

Dragon's fall: Part two.

I don't own Fung Fu Panda or Linkin Park.

Read and Review

The three on the sat around a camp fire Tigress had set up, Dai was humming a song. "What are you doing?" Tigress asked. "Sorry." Dai said "I'll stop if it's annoying you." "No." Tigress said. "I'd like to hear it." "Well…Okay." Dai said and started to sing softly.

When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying, "Save me now!"  
You were there, impossibly alone

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

"That was amazing I didn't know you could sing." Tigress said. "Thanks." Dai said. "Do you know any other songs?" Tigress asked. "Not really." Dai said. "With the Valley invaded and the Palace gone where are we going to go?" Lang asked. "I was thinking Gongmen City." Dai said. "I've been there before, plus it's under the protection of Masters Thundering Rhino, Ox and Croc we'll be safe there." "It's kind of a long ways off though." Lang said. "We have to try." Dai said. "We should leave tomorrow the longer we stay here the more likely we'll be found." Dai laid on the ground and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Tigress. "What's going on?" Dai asked. "Lang spotted a search party close by, we have to go." Tigress said quietly putting out the fire, Dai got to his feet "Can you walk?" Tigress asked. "I'll give it a try." Dai said. Once the fire was out they left the camp site. "What about Lang?" Dai asked. "He'll catch up." Tigress said. As they moved through the bamboo forest Dai could hear the soldiers running behind them. Dai spun around and threw two of his throwing stars hitting two of the soldiers killing them.

Out of throwing starts, Dai drew his Dagger and ran after Tigress. He caught up to her just as Lang jumped down in front of them. A horn sounded "They definitely know we're here." Lang said. Arrows appeared out of nowhere, Dai deflected them backing up towards Tigress and Lang. He actually managed to catch one and throw it back at the shooter, getting an idea Dai pulled the other arrows out of the tress and did the same. But He didn't hit much of anything. "Keep going!" He said to Tigress grabbing a soldier as he charged at him and throwing him back into a bamboo tree. Dai picked up the soldiers dropped sword and attacked the soldiers.

As he cut them down Dai saw one cut and run and chased after him. Dai slipped the sword into his belt and ran on all fours. Dai raced through the forest and caught up to the soldier quickly and tackled him to the ground. Drawing hi dagger, somehow during the fight Dai lost the grip on his dagger and it ended up in the hands of the soldier. The soldier kicked Dai off him and pinned him to the ground. Dai caught the soldiers arm as it swung down with the dagger. But he didn't have the strength to hold him. Dai dug his claws into the soldiers arm but it didn't do much.

Dai watched as the dagger inched closer to his chest, he had one last shot. Dai fully extended the claws on his right hand, letting go of the arm he slashed the soldier across the neck, he rolled out of the way of the dagger as the dead soldier fell on top of him. Dai pushed the dead soldier off him and stood up covered in blood. Dai took a moment to look himself over he was definitely going to need to take a shower. Dai picked up his dagger and walked off to find Tigress. It didn't take him long to realize he had no idea where he was. He had been so busy chasing that soldier he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. "Tigress!" he yelled. "Tigress!" he yelled again. But there was no answer. Dai stood there for a moment then sank to the ground. He glanced over at the dead soldier and got up. If Tigress was still alive she'd head for Gongmen City like he'd told her. Dai removed the soldier's armor and put it on luckily it had belonged to a Panther about his size so it fit reasonably well. Dai also picked up the helmet and put it on.

Hopefully anyone looking at him wearing the armor would see a soldier, not the nearly sixteen year old Dragon Warrior under it. If he was lucky he would reach Gongmen City in time to spend his birthday with Tigress.

Elsewhere in the bamboo Forest Tigress and Lang were waiting for Dai to return, they waited until nightfall. "Tigress, we have to go." Lang said. "If Dai is still alive, he'll continue to Gongmen City." "What do you mean _if_ he's still alive!?" she shouted eyes tearing up. "Sorry." Lang said. "Let's go." Tigress said. "Dai will be in Gongmen City when we get there." "I hope your right." Lang said looking back at the forest, and then followed Tigress.

Dai crouched in the shadows watching as a group of soldier walked past him, as soon as they were out of sight Dai emerged and headed in the opposite direction. _"That's the Third patrol in half an hour."_ Dai thought. _"They really want to find me."_ Dai kept moving keeping of the main road after that. Around mid-day he came across a village, normally he would have past it by but his stomach growled loudly, he needed to find something to eat. Dai cautiously entered the village keeping a hand on his sword. He walked up to an apple cart and bought an apple. He sat down on the ground nearby, took off his helmet and started to eat.

When he was done Dai closed his eyes and leaned against the wall to rest, He was interrupted a minute later by someone kicking his foot. Dai opened his eyes to see a Rhino guard. "You can't sleep there." he said "So?" Dai replied. Dai watched as more guards walked over. The guards drew their weapons but Dai still didn't move. One of the guards swung his Mace at Dai, who caught it and smiled. "Don't." he said pulling the mace out of the guards hand and standing up. Dai spun and kicked the Rhino back and threw the mace at him. Dai dodged a spear and pulled it out of the guard's hands Dai and knocked him back Dai spun the spear and plunged it into the guard's chest.

Dai pulled the spear out and snapped in half making two make shift staffs and hit another guard with them knocking him back with a series of blows, Dai finished up with a heal kick knocking the guard through a wall. Dai faced the other guards holding his make shift weapons. Dai roared and charged at the guards.

Half an hour later Tigress and Lang entered the same village and saw the after math of the fight at least two dozen Rhino guards lay on the ground, dead. "Who could have done this?" Lang asked. Tigress walked up to one of the villagers. "Who did this?" She asked. But saw a helmet sitting on the ground and walked over to it and picked it up, on the ground next to it was an apple core. "Dai." She said. Lang walked up behind her I talked to the villager he said the attacker was a White Tiger wearing black armor around fifteen or sixteen years old. "He's alive!" Tigress exclaimed. "Who?" Lang asked. "Dai." "He's alive!" "Are you saying he did this?" Lang asked. "That would make him a criminal." "He was probably just defending himself." Tigress said. "Come on, he can't be too far away."

Dai ran away from the village he had ditched the staffs already and was moving fast to avoid being caught. He had to find Tigress he just hoped she'd be in Gongmen City when he got there. Dai traveled for several days without resting until he finally saw the city in the distance but it was still a few days away. Dai sat on the ground against a tree and tried to get some rest. He would get there tomorrow.

While Dai slept Tigress and Feng actually passed him on their way to the city. Suddenly Dai's eyes opened and he looked around his blue eyes glowing in the night He got up and unsheathed his sword and searched the area after about ten minutes Dai figured it must have been an animal that had woken him and went back to sleep, the next morning when Dai woke up and headed towards the city.

But before he entered the city he decided to get rid of the armor he took off the chest plate but he kept the leg and shin pieces on, Dai also kept the sword and slung it over his back, dressed only in pants and leg armor He would have preferred to wear a shirt but he'd torn his apart for bandages for tigress. Dai headed for the city.

I hope I picked the right song for that moment it was a tossup between "Ready Aim Fire" by Imagine Dragons and "Iridescent" by Linkin Park. I still might use "Ready Aim Fire" later on.

Can you guess what OC I'm giving a nod to with those staff's? hint it is a kung fu panda OC


	11. Dragon' fall part three

Dragon's Fall part 3

I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

Read and Review

Warning: Contains attempted rape.

Dai carefully headed down the ridge he'd camped on once he reached the bottom he continued towards Gongmen City. He didn't get very far before he heard calls for help. Dai stopped and ran off in that direction drawing his sword. When he got there Dai saw a Female Snow Leopard being attacked by bandits. Dai roared and attacked the bandits cutting them down quickly. Re sheathing his Sword Dai turned to the Snow Leopard. "Are you okay?" He asked holding his hand out. She grabbed it and Dai pulled her to her feet. "I'm okay." she said.

"What's your name?" She asked. I'm Dai. "I'm Su." the Leopard said. "Nice to meet you Su." "Where are you headed?" Dai asked "Gongmen City." Su said "Will you be okay from here?" he asked. "Are you offering to help me?" Su asked. "Why not?" Dai said. "I'm heading to Gongmen City too." "Let's go then." Su said walking off. Dai caught up with her. "So, why are you going to Gongmen City?" Su asked after a few minutes. "I'm meeting a friend there." Dai said. "Hopefully." he added. When they paused to rest Dai noticed Su staring. "What, are you staring at?" Dai asked. "You." Su replied. "Me?" Dai asked. "You're very cute." Su said

Dai wasn't sure where this was heading and he wasn't sure or if he liked it, he was with Tigress. "Thanks." Dai said. After a ten minute break they continued walking and soon after Dai heard a crash of thunder and looked up in time to see it start raining. "Perfect." he said to himself. "We should find shelter from the storm." he said to Su. Dai saw a house in the distance "There!" he said over the storm grabbing Su's hand and running towards the house. Dai stopped at the front door and knocked. "Hello?" he called out as the storm got worse. He didn't get an answer so he opened the door and went inside. Once indoors Dai closed the door cutting them off from the storm. Dai shook the water off himself spraying Su. "Sorry." Dai said. "It's alright." Su said "I'll dry off." "I'll start a fire." Dai said kneeling down next to the fire place and starting a fire.

Once the fire got started they were able to dry off. "So who's this friend your meeting in Gongmen City?" Su asked. "Tigress." Dai said. "We were driven out of the Valley of Peace by an army" Su gasped. "You're the Dragon Warrior!" She exclaimed. "Normally, I'd say yes" Dai said "But right now, I'm not so sure." Outside there was a loud crash of thunder, but Dai thought he heard something else. "Hang on a second." Dai said standing up to look out the window. Dai looked out the window but didn't see anything, until there was a flash of lightening. He saw some wolves and stepped away from the window. Dai went back over to Su and put the fire out and pulled her to her feet saying quietly "We have to go." They got to the door Dai reached for the knob but it was already turning.

"Hide!" he whispered to Su. Su dove under the bed and Dai rolled under with her just as the door opened. Dai heard the Wolves searching around the house, one of them entered the bed room and started looking around until another wolf came in. "The coals in the fire place are still hot." the wolf said. "They're still here." The other wolf said. The two wolves started searching around the bedroom. As they got really close Su whimpered and Dai covered her mouth with his hand, praying they didn't hear it. Eventually the wolves moved on and Dai let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Just as he was about to leave one of the wolves heard Dai exhale and turned back around. Dai watched as the Wolf got closer, Su was practically shaking next to Dai.

Dai rolled out the other side of the bed and crouched down to avoid being seen he motioned for Su to move but she remained frozen under the bed. Dai growled softly then leaped over the bed with a loud roar and tackled the wolf. He quickly drew his dagger and killed the wolf, then stood up and went over to the doorway waiting for the other wolf dagger in hand. From his position Dai could see Su under the bed and signaled her to remain quiet, she nodded and drew back. When the wolf entered the room Dai caught him in the neck with his dagger and caught the body lowering it to the ground. Dai Motioned for Su to follow him and left the room.

They snuck out the side of the house and disappeared into the storm. Nearby Tigress thought she heard a roar under the noise of the storm. "Did you hear that?" she asked Lang. "Hear what?" Lang asked. "Never mind." Tigress said. "It was probably just the storm." "We should find some shelter before it gets any worse." Tigress and Lang found a cave to take shelter in for the night. Tigress managed to start a fire to warm them up. The next morning after the storm had passed Tigress and Lang left the cave heading for Gongmen City.

Dai and Su walked up to the Cities gates the guards stopped them and asked what where doing here. "I'm the Dragon Warrior." Dai said. "This is my friend Su." "Welcome to Gongmen City." The Guards said stepping aside. As they walked through the gate Dai wondered if it had been a good idea He'd mentioned being Dragon Warrior. _"What's the worst that could happen?"_ he thought. As they walked through the city Dai stopped at a weapons shop and traded his armor and sword for a pair of Kodachi Swords with Dragons engraved on the sheath. He also bought a black cloak and after cutting two holes in the back, Dai could wear it over his swords and still draw them.

Dai and Su spent the rest of the day exploring the city, Dai had no idea Tigress and Lang were also in the City. Though he did wonder what Tigress would think if she saw him with Su? It wasn't until they found a hotel that Dai found out Tigress was in the city. While Dai checked in Tigress and Lang walked in behind him. Tigress walked into the hotel and saw a White tiger and Snow leopard checking in. For a second she thought she recognized the Tiger but it was hard to tell with the hooded cloak he was wearing and she was too far away to hear what he was saying clearly.

Before she could ask who he was, the Tiger turned and went down the hallway. Tigress walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, can you tell me who that White Tiger was?" "Sorry." the clerk said "He didn't leave a name, just this as payment." The clerk pulled out a Kunai Dagger. "Dai!" Tigress gasped. "Do you know him?" "Yes." Tigress said. The she remembered the female leopard he'd been with. "Or at least I thought I did." She said walking away feeling hurt. She couldn't believe Dai would do that to her. "Are you okay?" Lang asked seeing Tigress's face. "Dai's cheating on me!" Tigress said. "How do you know?" Lang asked. "I saw him checking into the Hotel with some Snow Leopard!" Tigress said.

Lang frowned, that didn't sound like Dai at all. Tigress and Lang checked into a Hotel down the street. The Next Morning Tigress didn't say much she only spoke to say "good morning." to Lang and that was it. Lang sat at the table eating breakfast and watched Tigress leave slamming the door as she went. He hoped she wouldn't do anything she might regret later on. A minute later he sighed and went after her. "Tigress, wait up!" he said running down the hallway. "What Dai did was wrong." he said "But promise you won't do anything you'll regret." "I'll be fine Lang." Tigress said. "Are you sure?" Lang asked. Tigress nodded. "Go back to the room." "You don't want me to come with you?" "No Lang, stay here." Tigress said walking away.

Tigress thought about confronting Dai but couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead she just walked aimlessly around the city until nightfall, she didn't realize she was in trouble until it was too late four figures surrounded her, drawing their weapons. "What do we have here?" One of them said. "Grab her!" One of them grabbed Tigress from behind, she tried to throw him off but he was too strong. "Let go of me!" she said. "I don't think so." he said into her ear, forcing her to the ground. Tigress screamed as he tore at her cloths.

About a block away Dai heard the scream and recognized it as Tigress and sprinted towards it. He rounded a corner and saw someone trying to rape Tigress. "Get away from her, _NOW!_" Dai roared drawing his swords. They turned to face Dai and He threw one of his swords impaling the one on Tigress, killing him. Dai sprinted forward pulling his sword out of the person as he ran past. Dai spun slashing one of them across the chest, then threw his sword at another. Dai faced the remaining person eyes filled with rage. Dai ducked under his axe and stabbed him in the chest.

Dai pulled his sword out and went over to Tigress laying on the ground curled up sobbing. Dai pulled of his cloak and put it over Tigress and picked her up and carried her back to the Hotel. Dai kicked open the door to see Lang inside. When Lang saw Tigress and the anger on Dai's face he asked what happened. "Tigress was attacked." Was all Dai was willing to say. "Go in the hallway and stand guard _no one_ gets in understand?" Lang was a little confused but left anyway.

Dai set Tigress on the bed and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" Dai asked Tigress. She nodded but cried into Dai's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Dai said holding her. "I'll never let that happen to you again." "Because I promise, I'll never leave your side again." Dai remained by Tigress's side all night staying awake to make sure she was safe.

Don't worry Tigress is fine she's just terrified of what just happened to her.


	12. Dragon's fall part 4

Dragon's fall part four.

I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Linkin Park

Dai stood by the window and looked over at a sleeping Tigress and sighed. The sun was starting to rise. Normally Dai might have been happy to see a new day. But he was still upset about last night. He kept thinking about what might have happened if he hadn't been there. Tigress moaned and woke up. "Hey." Dai said walking over and sitting on the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked "Horrible." Tigress said sitting up. She handed Dai his cloak back and Dai saw her shredded cloths. "I'm gonna get you some new cloths." he said standing up and kissing Tigress on the forehead. "I'll be right back, I promise." "Lang will stay here just in case."

Dai left the room and hurried to a nearby shop to pick up some new cloths for Tigress. They didn't have much but Dai found a red top and a pair of black pants. Dai went back to the hotel with the cloths and returned to the room, While Tigress changed in the bathroom Dai heard the sounds of a fight in the hallway and rushed out drawing his sword he saw Lang fighting a goose messenger. "Lang, back off!" Dai said and he let the messenger go. "What is it?" Dai asked the messenger. "The masters request your presence." The messenger said and flew off and Dai went back into the room. To see Tigress step out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She looked much better than she had last night. "You look amazing." Dai said setting the cloths down, "I'm gonna leave so you can get dressed." Dai left the room and returned a few minutes later to see Tigress fully dressed.

"Anyway." Dai said after a moment of silence. "The masters want to see me you want to come with?" "What for?" Tigress asked "I don't know." Dai said "The message just said they wanted to see me." "Alright, let's go." Tigress said standing up, they left the room together. "So where are going?" Tigress asked once they were outside. "There." Dai said pointing to a large tower in the distance. "The Tower of Sacred Flame." As they walked through the city Tigress grabbed his hand, the action surprised Dai and he smiled. He felt like he was the luckiest Tiger in the world. They walked up to the gates and the guards let them in. Inside they saw Masters Rhino, Croc and Ox sparring. Dai watched them and grinned.

He slowly drew his swords and jumped in between the three of them. "You wanted to see me?" Dai asked. "Dragon Warrior." The Masters said. "A scout reported a large army heading for the city." Master Rhino said. Dai's eyes widened at the mention of an army. "It's the same one that wiped out the Valley of peace." He said. "It has to be, I saw Gongmen City marked on a map." "Where is this map?" Master Ox asked. "I…Don't have it." Dai said. "They took it back when I was wounded during the mission." "We need that map the Army will be here in less than two days." Thundering Rhino said. "I can't go back in there I'm too easily recognized." Dai said "However I think I know someone who can." He added looking behind the masters. Crouched in the shadows above them was Lang. "He must have followed us." Dai said quietly to Tigress. "Lang, get down here!" Dai shouted. The masters spun around to see Lang jump down in front of them.

"What… how did you?" Thundering Rhino asked. "Lang here is an expert assassin." Dai said. "No one pays attention to a Twelve year old until it's too late." Lang said. "And by that time, I'm usually long gone." "Lang can sneak into the Armies camp, steal the map and come back faster than any of us." Dai said. The masters eyed Lang and agreed. "If that's all, I'd like to return to our hotel I didn't get much sleep last night." Dai said. "We understand." Thundering Rhino said. And the three of them left the Palace. Like Dai said they went back to the Hotel, he and Tigress practiced Tai Chi. "No, like this." he said moving behind Tigress and moving her arm for her. "So anyway, there's this club I know about." He said from behind Tigress "I was wondering if you wanted to go tonight." "I don't know." Tigress said. "Come on, it'll be fun." Dai said standing still. "We could use the chance to relax and be normal teenagers for once." "Well… alright." Tigress said. "Yes!" Dai exclaimed punching the air.

As soon as the sun started to set Dai and Tigress left the hotel and headed for the club. They could both hear the music from a block away, there was a line forming at the entrance. "Dragon Warrior." The guards said when they reached the entrance and stepped aside. As soon as they walked in the music hit them in the chest.

Nah you don't know me  
Lightning above and a fire below me  
You cannot catch me, cannot hold me  
You cannot stop, much less control me

When it rains it pours  
When the floodgates open, brace your shores  
That pressure don't care when it breaks your door  
Say it's all you can take, better take some more

"How did you know about this Place?" Tigress asked over the music. "I used to live in Gongmen City remember." Dai said.

'Cause I know what it's like to test fate  
Had my shoulders pressed with that weight  
Stood up strong in spite of that hate

The night gets darkest right before dawn  
What don't kill you makes you more strong  
And I've been waiting for it so long

The nights go on  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
I chase the sun  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
Oh oh oh  
Waiting for a light that never comes

"You wanna dance?" Dai asked over the music. "Sure." Tigress answered over the noise and they headed for the dance floor. Unlike their dance in the Valley of Peace this was much more intimate, their bodies in almost constant contact.

When I was young they told me, they said  
Make your bed, you lie in that bed  
A king can only reign 'til instead  
There comes that day, it's "off with his head"

The night gets darkest right before dawn  
What don't kill you makes you more strong  
You'll have my mercy then when you're gone

The nights go on  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
I chase the sun  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
Oh oh oh  
Waiting for a light that never comes

I told them, nah you don't know me  
Lightning above and a fire below me  
You cannot catch me, you cannot hold me  
You cannot stop much less control me

When it rains it pours  
When the floodgates open, brace your shores  
That pressure don't care, it breaks your door  
Say it's all you can take, better take some more

Oh oh oh oh  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
The nights go on  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
I chase the sun  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
Oh oh oh  
Waiting for a light that never comes.

When the song ended Dai and Tigress sat down at a table against the wall. Dai left to get some drinks and returned a minute later. Just as another song started.

I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

"I love this song." Dai "I think it fits Me." he said sitting back down. "You want to dance again." Tigress asked. "Sure." Dai said standing back up and taking Tigress's hand and leading her back to the dance floor.

This time their dance was more of a martial arts fight mixed with a few dance moves

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean

Tigress swung a kick at Dai who ducked under it and kicked at Tigress she leaded into the air and landed behind Dai who spun around and caught her forearm on his and smiled.

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

They spun around and the same on the opposite arm. "Dai, everyone's watching us." Tigress said. "Ignore them." Dai said "It's just us right now." Dai swore he saw Tigress blush but it was kind of hard to tell.

There was nothing in sight  
But memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

They finished the dance early and bowed to each other and went back to their table out of breath.

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

In every loss  
In every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret  
And each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

When that song ended Dai and Tigress decided to remain at their table to rest. "Dai?" Tigress asked when the music died down. "Yeah?" Dai answered taking a drink it tasted kind of funny to him. "Did you really mean what you said the other night about never leaving my side?" "Of course I did." Dai said. "I've loved you pretty much since the day we meet." "Really?" Tigress asked. "I wasn't kidding when I said so on the roof of the Jade Palace." Dai said. After dancing several more times that night. Dai said "Why don't we head back it's getting kind of late." It wasn't until Tigress stood up that Dai noticed she was a bit tipsy, Why? Neither of their drinks had alcohol. Dai groaned and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Tigress said. Dai helped Tigress walk back to the hotel. Even though Dai hadn't drank that much either he fell on the stairs a few times. They stumbled back to the room, Dai laid Tigress on the bed as the room started to spin that didn't make sense to him. Sure, he'd had a few drinks but he shouldn't be drunk, something was wrong. Dai remembered his drink tasting funny. They had been drugged that was the only answer. The next thing Dai knew he blacked out.


	13. Dragons fall part five

Dragon's fall part 5

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and Review

Dai slowly woke up his head was killing him, he sat up and found his hands were tied behind his back but he was still in the hotel room Tigress was sitting against the wall across from him still unconscious. As Dai looked around the room his heart stopped when he saw Lang, his lifeless body lying in a pool blood, his throat had been sliced. A wolf appeared in Dai's vision and he looked up. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill you." Dai said struggling against his restraints. The wolf only laughed and said "We'll see." At that moment Tigress began to wake up and saw the wolves and moved back against the wall. "It'll be alright." Dai said to her. "No, it won't." The wolf said walking over to Tigress, pulled her up by her fur and placing his sword against her neck. "Leave her alone!" Dai shouted trying to break free. The wolf pressed the sword against Tigress's neck causing her to bleed. Dai hissed and fought harder against his restraints. "Hold him." The wolf ordered alerting Dai to the other wolves in the room.

Dai was forced into a kneeling position facing Tigress, he saw how scared she looked. While the wolves held Dai in place he started cutting the rope with his claws. "Now "Dragon Warrior" you get to watch your girlfriend die." The wolf said. Dai wasn't going to have to time cut the ropes, he had to do something now! Dai whipped his head backwards hitting the wolf behind him in the gut. Dai managed the break the rope and get to his feet delivering a round house kick to the other wolves behind him. Dai snatched up one of their daggers and was about to throw it at the wolf but stopped "Don't move." The wolf said holding Tigress around the neck. Dai couldn't throw the dagger without hitting her. Dai only now recognized the wolf as one of the Lin Kuei a band of assassin's. Was that who they had been fighting this whole time? "Make a move, Dragon Warrior." The wolf said. "Do you trust me Tigress?" Dai asked, she nodded and Dai threw the dagger with astonishing speed and accuracy.

It grazed her neck and hit the wolves helmet knocking him back, Tigress spun around and kicked him knocking him through the wall. Together they rushed forward and hit the wolf knocking him through another wall onto the street below. He stood up and let out a howl. "He's signaling someone!" Dai said jumping down to the street and killing the wolf on the spot. Dai stood up and looked around him at the crowd of people that had just watched him kill this wolf to them it probably looked like he'd murdered him. Then to make Dai's day even better the Masters showed up a moment later. "What's going on?" Thundering Rhino asked. "Tigress and I were drugged and attacked by the Lin Kuei." Dai said. Tigress jumped down next to Dai. "Are you okay." he asked. "I'm sorry I had to do that, there wasn't any other way." "It's okay." Tigress said. "I'm fine." "Come with us." Thundering Rhino said. "Sure, just give us a minute." Dai said. "Our friend was murdered." "Of course."

Dai went back to the Hotel room and kneeled down next to Lang's body. _Had he put up a fight? or had the Lin Kuei snuck up behind him?_ Dai wondered. Dai took the gauntlet off Lang's left forearm and strapped it on his. Dai stood up his eyes starting to water he was getting tired of people dying around him. He didn't want to be Dragon Warrior anymore. Dai picked up his Kodachi swords and went back outside. He and Tigress meet with the masters at the Tower of Sacred flame, up in the throne room, before they could say anything. Dai spoke up "I'm resigning as Dragon Warrior." He said shocking everyone in the room. "I'm tired of watching my friends die or get hurt." "Feng, Lao, Lang, Master Shifu the countless villagers in the Valley of peace." "Their all dead because of me!" "I'm done being The Dragon Warrior." "Dai?" Tigress said hoping maybe he might be joking. "I'm not kidding Tigress." Dai said seeming to sense what Tigress was thinking. Just then the building shook knocking Dai to the floor. "What was that?" He asked standing up and steadying himself as the building continued to shake. Dai walked outside onto the ledge and looked out. Off in the distance he thought he heard the sound of cannon fire. He moved out of the way just as several cannon balls crashed into the tower. "The tower's not going to take much more we have to go!" he said over the noise. Running over to the staircase. "Come on!" he yelled to Tigress. They raced down the stairs only to come face to face with Lin Kuei. Dai heel kicked the first one back into the others knocking them all down the stairs. "Over the railing!" Dai said to Tigress. "I'll hold them off!" Dai tore a spear out of a soldiers hand and used it to kill him. Dai pulled the spear out and drove it through another soldier. Then for good measure kicked the end of the spear driving it clean through the soldier.

Dai then leaped over the railing after Tigress, landing a few floors below next to her. Standing back to back they fought off the Soldiers and Lin Kuei as the tower started to lean over Dai glanced of the ledge; they were still about halfway up. "Broken bones or certain death?" Dai said to himself. "Bones heal." Tigress said and they leaped over the rail. Dai grabbed on to one of the ropes holding a lantern and slid down. He got maybe ten or fifteen feet from the ground floor when the rope snapped. Dai landed on the floor and yelled clutching his lower leg. Tigress helped Dai up and moved as fast as she could to the doors and kicked them open. The scene they saw shocked both of them. Gongmen city was in flames and a small army stood in front of them. Dai drew his swords and Tigress took a fighting stance as the army charged at them. They their way through the soldiers. "Sword!" Tigress yelled and Dai tossed her one of his Swords. Behind them Dai heard the Tower creak and groan and spun around to see the tower start the fall towards them. "Run, towards the wall!" Dai shouted over the fighting. Dai and Tigress sprinted towards the Palace wall cutting down soldiers as they ran.

Dai got there first and held out his hands for Tigress. "Jump!" He said. Tigress ran towards Dai and placed her foot in Dai's hands and he tossed her into the air. Dai spun back around in time to cut a soldiers spear in half and knocked him back. An arrow landed by Dai's foot and he whipped around in time to deflect another one. "Tigress, take care of those archers!" Dai shouted catching an enemy soldier sword. He had no idea if she heard him or not he just assumed she had and continued fighting the soldiers in front of him. They pushed Dai back against the wall. Dai looked at the mass of soldiers in front of him and looked around him for a way out, he didn't see one. Turning his back to the soldiers Dai started to climb the wall. Climbing the wall was difficult due to the lack of places to grab on to so Dai had to dug in with his claws and hope the archers didn't hit their mark. Arrows hit the wall round him causing Dai to nearly lose his grip a few time, but he made it to the top and climbed over the ledge. He looked around for Tigress and saw her fighting the archers and ran over to her. Kicking at a soldier snapping his bow in half, then hit the soldier with a spin kick. Knocking him backwards into the others Dai pulled his dagger not having time to draw his sword and slashed at a soldier that got too close. Dai thought he saw movement of to his side and turned but didn't see anyone there.

He must have imagined it but just as Dai turned back something hit him in the side, knocking him down. Dai rolled over but still didn't see anything but he felt something slam into his chest as he stood back up. Dai got to his feet again and swung his Dagger at where he thought the attacker might be but didn't hit anything and again something hit his chest _hard_. "Tigress!" Dai said. Tigress turned in time to see Dai get thrown back by an unseen enemy. She caught him and helped him upright. "Invisible soldiers." Dai said "This just gets better and better." Just as Dai said that the sky opened up and it started raining. With the rain hitting him the Soldier became more visible, Dai was able to make out two others as well. "Who are these guys?" Dai asked. "Lin Kuei." Tigress said "They must be wearing Shadow Crowns." "It makes them invisible or nearly." Dai drew his swords. "Great, anything else I should know?" "Don't lose sight of them." Tigress said. Dai heard the Lin Kuei charge at them and spun out of the way slashing with his swords. He felt the swords make contact with the wolf and actually saw a little blood appear. At least now he had a target to aim at.

That and Dai could hear the wolves footsteps on the rain soaked wall. Dai heard the footsteps rushing at him and moved out of the way in time to see the wolf go past him and kicked him knocking the wolf down. As he fell the crown fell of revealing the wolf. Dai spun his sword in his hand and stabbed down killing the wolf. He picked up the Shadow Crown and put it on instantly turning invisible. Dai stood there for a moment then rushed over to Tigress to help her. Moving as quietly as he could Dai grabbed one of the wolves and killed him. Tigress kicked the other one who stumbled backwards and fell over the ledge. Before Tigress could ask what was going on Dai reached up and took off the Shadow Crown revealing himself. "Dai!" Tigress said. "Is that it? is it over?" she asked. But Dai wasn't listening to her he was looking out past the city. What is it Tigress asked walking up next to Dai.

In the distance was an army so vast, Dai couldn't make out the individual soldiers, they all blended together as several large dark squares. Dai reached down and grabbed Tigress's hand.


	14. Dragon's Fall and Rise

Dragon's fall and rise.

I don't own kung fu panda

Read and review

Dai stood on his hands and knees blood dripping from his mouth and multiple wounds, his vision blurry, he saw his swords in front of him. Dai reached for them and was kicked in the side sending him crashing into one of the catapults nearby. Dai fell to the ground coughing up blood he tried to stand up but was kicked back into the catapult by the wolf. The wolf punched Dai in the head, when he tried to hit Dai again, Dai caught his hand in his mouth and bit down, the wolf yelled as Dai's teeth sank into the wolves skin and hit Dai in the side of the head until he let go. Dazed and barely conscious Dai let go and spit the blood out at the wolf. The wolf growled and wiped the blood off and picked Dai up by the neck and slammed him into the catapult.

Nearby, Tigress saw the fight and rushed over to help Dai. At the last moment the wolf twisted around and kicked Tigress in the side of the head sending her back, the wolf laughed and turned back to Dai and dug his claws into Dai's neck causing blood to run down his neck, Dai pulled out one of his daggers but the wolf simply knocked his hand aside causing Dai to drop the knife. The wolf laughed again and pulled out his sword "Now, you Die." the wolf said and stabbed Dai through the chest. "No!" Tigress yelled. The wolf pulled the sword out and tossed Dai's limp body aside. Dai hit the muddy ground and rolled a few times coming to a rest nearby. Tigress watched as Dai struggled to get up but fell back to the ground. The wolf then advanced on Tigress with his sword, he picked her up by the neck. Tigress managed a flip kick hitting the wolf in the chin the wolf dropped her to the ground and growled. "You'll pay for that." The wolf said. Already wounded from the earlier battle Tigress knew she'd probably lose this fight, but she didn't care. Dai was dead and they had lost.

Tigress took an unsteady fighting stance facing the Wolf. The wolf yelled and charged at her, she blocked his attacks as best she could but he landed a vicious upper cut to her jaw and she fell back onto the ground. Tigress pushed herself up but the Wolf placed his foot on her and forced her back down. The wolf placed the tip of his sword against Tigress's neck. Tigress glanced behind the wolf and saw Dai's body dissolved into tiny lights. The light saw so bright that Tigress held her hand over her face to block it.

The wolf noticed it to and turned around in time to see Dai's body lift up off the ground. "What the….?" He said. Dai dropped to the ground landing in a crouch and stood up and looked fiercely at the wolf. Dai yelled and shot an energy blast out of his hand. The blast hit the wolf in the chest knocking him off Tigress. Dai rushed forward and slammed into the wolf and stabbing him with Lang's concealed poison blade. The wolf convulsed a few times and saw dead a few seconds later.

"Dai!" Tigress exclaimed rushing over to his side and nearly tackling him to the ground.

Dai yelped in pain as she hugged him. "Easy." He said "How are you still alive?" She asked. "Hero's Chi." Dai said. "Is that what you hit the wolf with?" Tigress asked. "Yeah, but don't expect me to do it again I don't think I can." Dai said.

Epilogue: Back in the Valley of Peace sometime later

Everything was peaceful again the village was being rebuilt along with the Jade Palace. Dai had been chosen as the Master of the Jade Palace the youngest ever by the way. Tigress was also a Master now too and leader the Furious Five. Down in the village was a celebration of Dai and Tigress's victory in Gongmen City. Although Dai wasn't sure it _was_ a victory. Normally He would have just stayed in the Jade Palace but he went down into the village with tigress. Once they reached the village Dai heard the music. He stood there for a moment listening to the music then climbed up on the stage and sang.

Dai

Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up, I refuse!  
This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in

Tigress got on stage and joined Dai.

Tigress

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

Both

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever

Tigress (Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Dai

Break their hold  
Because I won't be controlled  
The can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

Tigress

The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

Both

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever

Tigress (Don't close your eyes)

Both

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Dai

Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back

Both

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever

Tigress

(Don't close your eyes)

Both

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Dai

Not gonna die

Tigress

(Not gonna die)

Dai

Not gonna die

Tigress

(Not gonna die)

Dai

Not gonna die tonight.

Dai climbed down off the stage, as he and Tigress walked through the crowd a cloaked figure approached them and said "You'll need these for your future challenges." "Guard them with your life." And handed Dai two staffs. Before Dai could ask who he was the figure disappeared. "Who was that?" Tigress asked. "I have no idea." Dai said looking at the staffs. He had never seen weapons like them as soon as he got a grip on them they sparked with electricity. "Whoa!" Dai said. Dai swung the staffs around experimentally. They fit him perfectly almost as if they had been made for him.

"What do you think he meant by "Challenges?" Tigress asked. "I don't know." Dai said putting the staffs on his hips. "But whatever it is, I know we'll face it together."

That's it for now, but don't think I'm done with Dai I've had too much fun writing for him.

Special Thanks to Jweaks2016 again for letting me use his staffs.

See Ya! Avatardragontrainer.


	15. Shadow Tiger Soundtrack

Just for fun here's the soundtrack for Shadowtiger. Songs that I listened to while writing or thought fit the story. (And this isn't even the full list)

(Dai x Tigress songs)

Love lockdown By Kanye West

New Divide By Linkin Park

The Mighty Fall by Fall out Boy

Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

Gotta be somebody by Nickleback

(Fight scenes)

Time of Dying by three days grace

Ready. Aim Fire. By Imagine Dragons (the song was my inspiration for the story)

Not Gonna Die by Skillet

Till I collapse By Eminem

300 violin orchestra by Jorge Quintero (I stumbled across it while looking for Tigress amv's on youtube)

The requiem by Linkin Park (plays just before the final battle)

(Songs that fit Dai)

Monster By Skillet

Survival by Eminem

Till I collapse By Eminem

How far we've come by Matchbox twenty

Demons by Imagine Dragon's

Slip out the back by Fort Minor

Remember the name by Fort Minor

Somewhere I Belong By Linkin Park

(you'll have to wait for the T+ M rated one shot "Dai's nightmare" to understand these next songs but I think you'll get the context)

Easier to Run by Linkin Park

Untitled by Simple plan

Savin' Me by Nickleback

Lullaby By Nickleback

Crawling By Linkin Park

Side note Shadow Tiger was originally Rated M but I chickened out and cut the M rated content because I didn't think I could include it and still keep the T rating.


End file.
